1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection between electronic devices and, more particularly, to a system for testing if the connection exists.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In most portable electronic devices, such as a mobile telephone for example, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) circuit is mandatory in pin electronics. Manufacturers and users of integrated circuits must take precautions to avoid electrostatic discharge. A simple and common solution to protect again electrostatic discharge is by using diodes, which can detect and clip the input voltage if the voltage is out of acceptable input voltage levels.
A conventional line connection test always needs some kind of logic on the slave device when bidirectional communication is used on the same line. A conventional line connection test always needs some kind of logic on the slave device, and a parallel processor bus between the engine and the slave device to get this information. This means that there is needed several different solutions to test a single line connection.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0183470 A1 discloses a method and arrangement of testing a device in a mobile station. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0273820 A1 discloses an integrated circuit having an input and output circuit and a method for testing.